The War on Middle-Earth
Which is better? (All appear in the Game) Harry Potter Lord of the Rings MARVEL The War on Middle-Earth is an upcoming Ambush Game that will be hosted by Spider-Wolffe_78 . It will be a prequal to the Sith Temple Game and the host character will be Gandalf the Grey. It will also feature the characters Saruman and Voldemort. The first four previews are avalible on Flickr. It will most likely take place after Rise of The Infiltrators. It will feature at least 16 players and will be the first game to have more than 13 players. Prelude Erik Lehnhserr, a young boy is introduced. His mother is killed by the nazi, Sebastian Shaw. Erik discovers he has the power to control metal with his mind. He uses this to become a superhero with the help of Charles Xaviar and to kill Shaw. Once Shaw is dead, Lehnhserr becomes a supervillain out of hatred for humanity. Decades later, his powers are lost, and he goes into exile. He is found by Voldemort. And Voldemort teaches him to be a Wizard and Death Eater. Lehnsherr renames himself Gandalf and works against Voldemort with the help of Saruman. They find Middle-Earth, and set out to find the mysterious One Ring. Gandalf meets Bilbo Baggins, who finds the One Ring. Much later, it is given to Frodo Baggins. Gandalf sses this as an oppurtunity to steal it, he takes it at Rivendell, and replces it with a fake. After the fake ring is destroyed, Frodo finds out Gandalf's plot and tries to stop him. Frodo fights Saruman's assassin, Revan, and escapes. Gandalf kills Celeborn, Galadriel, and Bilbo Baggins, and swears revenge on Frodo. Characters Playable 1. Boromir, son of Denethor (reserved by Kenobi) 2. Haldir (reserved by Siblings) 3. King Theoden of Rohan (reserved by Nam) 4. Loki (reserved by Ivar) 5. Nute Gunray (Reserved by Pinda) 6. Anakin Skywalker (reserved by Fisto) 7. Jabba the Hutt (reserved by Maverick) 8. Darth Revan (reserved by CBK) 9. Shelob (reserved by Killa) 10. Wicket (reserved by Tater) 11. Daesha Tualin (reserved by Nat)* 12. The Witch-King of Angmar (reserved by Squiggy)* 13. Scruffy (reserved by Scruffy)* 14. Obi-Wan Kenobi (reserved by Star)* 15. Plo Koon (reserved by Dark)* 16. Grievous (reserved by Newan)* MORE CHARACTERS WANTED! *These characters were not put in the game by the host, but added by request Host Characters Erik Lehnsherr Dooku Unplayable Characters Fellowship Members Frodo Baggins Samwise Gamgee Meriadoc Brandybuck Peregrin Took Aragorn Legolas Gimili Eomer Faramir Death Eaters Tom Riddle Severus Snape Invincible Characters A few playable characters appear in Sith Temple Game. So therefore, they cannot die in the game. If they are voted off or selected by the murderer, they will be gravely wounded and abandoned by the group (or something along those lines). -Loki (Appears at Battle of Hogwarts) -Nute Gunray (Appears at Battle of Hogwarts) -Anakin Skywalker (Playable Character) -Darth Revan (Playable Character) -Shelob (Appears in Final Scene) Previews The first preview was a reinactment of the prolouge of X-Men: First Class. It showed the murder of Erik Lehnsherr's Mother and introduced Klaus Schimdt. The second preview showed Erik murder nazis on his hunt for Shaw. The third preview showed Erik Lehnsherr's transformation into Magneto. The fourth preview showed Magneto become Gandalf and told the events of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. The fifth and final preview began the war on middle-earth. The Game will begin in January 2013. Teasers IMG_0343.JPG|Merry and Pippin IMG_0342.JPG|Legolas on a BARC Speeder IMG_0335.JPG|Mutant and Wizard IMG_0341.JPG|Boromir, Haldir, and Theoden IMG_0338.JPG|Dark and Light, And Back Again pizap.com10.71995118167251351354843845221.jpg|Saruman and Tyranus Category:Games Category:Phase II Category:Future Games Category:Spider-Canon